


Sweet and Salty

by benibirb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, I can't help myself, M/M, Polyamory, but jackson and yugyeom are not together, jinyoung is dating yugyeom and jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benibirb/pseuds/benibirb
Summary: “Your boyfriend is stupid.” He mumbled, lifting his chin a little out from behind the material before shoving his mouth and chin back under the turtleneck.Jinyoung snorted and nudged his shoulder to bump the other’s head, his brows furrowing.“Honestly, I think both of my boyfriends are stupid.”Jinyoung is dating Jackson, but also is dating Yugyeom and everyone’s pretty content about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i'm poly trash yet? cause surprise. i am. it's real.  
> Yugyeom posted this video on his instagram and for some reason i was like hell yeah poly relationships. i'm debating on making this like a series thing. i kind of like the little universe i made.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BQQKbC_hcoS/

Music played loudly in the background, but not even that was enough to keep the man from yawning, blinking his eyes a few times to try to wake himself up or readjust his blurring eyesight.

He sniffled a little, tightening his arms around his torso more. He buried his face farther into his turtleneck and scarf, staring over at the other side of the room.

Yugyeom was giggling and playing around with Bambam, doing silly dances to the music and yelling out various random phrases in English.

How did they have so much energy? Maybe it was due to the fact that they were still young and spry, and he, he was matured and got tired at 9 o'clock at night, even on a Saturday. Yet he still found himself envious of them, being able to play and have fun even after having practiced for hours. He wasn't majoring in performing arts, like the energetic boys in the room. No, he was a literature major.

It wasn't as though he was bad at dancing, per se, he just... didn't prefer it. Definitely not enough to major or even minor in it, but he loved watching the boys practice.

He continued to bundle himself closer in his scarf and turtleneck, grumbling to himself why he even bothered to take off his coat. That was when he felt a weight flop onto the cushion next to him.

He glanced over and smiled a little behind his turtleneck as the other had flopped down next to him, the top of his own turtleneck pulled up over his mouth, his nose a little pink from the temperature and a thin line of sweat lining his hairline.

They just sat there for a minute watching as the youngest began to dance, Bambam distracted with his phone after having turned on the younger's new favorite song. Jinyoung would know. He's heard it about a billion times lately.

The two of them just watched in silence, their faces unchanged in expression. Yugyeom glanced over at them as he danced and slid his way over, giggling as he turned his back to them and began to shake his butt, flailing his arms and dancing.

Jinyoung had to bite his lip to contain his laughter, thankfully being able to hide it behind the black material.

Jackson just continued to stay straight faced, not even flinching as he spoke and just watched the younger giggle and dance away.

"Your boyfriend is stupid." He mumbled, lifting his chin a little out from behind the material before shoving his mouth and chin back under the turtleneck.

Jinyoung snorted and nudged his shoulder to bump the other's head, his brows furrowing.

"Honestly, I think _both_ of my boyfriends are stupid." He quipped back, smirking a little.

Jackson sat up and Jinyoung could practically see the pout behind the neck of his sweater.

"Excuse you, I'm not stupid. I have a 4.0 grade average." He frowned, crossing his own arms as he stared at the other.

The slightly older man rolled his eyes, his cheeks lifting up a little in a smile and causing his eyes to crinkle up.

"Yeah yeah, not _stupid_ stupid. Just annoying stupid. "

Jackson just furrowed his brows and leaned face first into the other's shoulder. He could tell the younger was exhausted and not in his hyper mood, just like he was. Ready to go and crawl into bed.

"Why are you still here anyways? I'd have thought you'd have gone home by now." Jinyoung asked, leaning down a little to knock his head against the other brunette's gently. He watched his younger boyfriend continue to dance, Bambam finally joining him again as they worked on a new choreography they'd came up with together.

A small shrug was felt next to him and a brief silence.

"Yugyeom texted and said you'd be stopping by before you guys go out for food so I thought I'd come a few doors down and say hi before I headed home."

He nodded. With classes and everything things were hard enough and dating Jackson and Yugyeom he'd had a bit of a hard time adjusting to finding time for the both of them but thankfully they got along well enough. Jackson lived in an apartment right off of campus with his roommate, Mark who had graduated a year ago.

Yugyeom still lived in the dorms. Being a first year in college, it was required. He couldn't complain, himself. He enjoyed being close to his friends, his roommate was kind of a dick sometimes but him and Jungkook got along pretty well otherwise.

Jinyoung had his own apartment just a short tram or bus ride away. Yugyeom complained about it when they'd first got together but he'd just made it a habit of sleeping over when he didn't have early morning classes the next day. Overall, they'd made it work. It'd definitely helped that Yugyeom and Jackson had gotten along so well when he'd introduced Yugyeom to his current boyfriend.

"Well thank you for stopping by to say hello. Get home and shower, you smell weird." Jinyoung smirked, shoving the other off him playfully.

Jackson just scoffed and put his hand over his chest. "Excuse you, I don't seem to recall you hating my sexy man-scent."

Yugyeom jogged his way over at that moment and his nose scrunched up, using a towel to wipe the sweat off from underneath his teal bangs.

"Ew, what about your gross man-scent?" He smirked before taking a drink of his water bottle.

The other dancer had scoffed, pouting a little as his chin peeked up from over his turtle neck. "You guys are so mean. I don't need this abuse." He commented, getting up to grab his coat.

Jinyoung tugged him over by his coat, pulling him down and brought his hand up to pull his sweater and scarf down a little, leaning up to kiss the boy softly. "Be careful getting home. Don't talk to strangers."

Jackson just rolled his eyes and used his own hand to shove the other's turtleneck and scarf back in place to shut him up. "Yes, _mom_."

Yugyeom smiled and waved his hand as Jackson nodded at him in goodbye. "Bye hyung!"

They watched the brunette leave, grabbing his bag from beside the door and shutting it behind him.

The youngest smiled and sat down in Jackson's previous spot, rolling the sleeves of his sweatshirt up. "Hyung, you look so pathetic, are you really that cold?" He asked, poking the older man in his side.

Jinyoung grumbled and shrugged, crossing his arms. "It's just late, are you ready to go get dinner?"

Yugyeom nodded and leaned against him as well, except when he leaned against him, his head sat higher than the older man's so he laid his head down on top of his own.

Jinyoung scrunched up his nose and shoved the other a bit with his shoulder. "I don't like your gross smelly self either, we're stopping by your dorm before we go out so you can shower."

The younger lifted his head up. "Jungkook has Jimin over tonight, and I'd seriously rather not walk in on that again." He responded, the corners of his lips folding down in a grimace.

The older groaned and shook his head. "Geeze what are they, rabbits? Don't they care that you live there too?" He complained. It seemed like his roommate always had his boyfriend over and apparently didn't care about making out and doing other various things right there in the open in the living room. Or the hallway. Or even the kitchenette once.

Yugyeom sighed and shrugged. "Jimin takes extra classes so they really only ever get to see each other on the weekends apparently, so I guess I let them have it. As long as Jungkook cleans up the dorm before I come back I don't mind."

Jinyoung's brows just furrowed and he grumbled to himself again. "Animals."

"Fine, we'll just head to my place, you can shower and we'll go to that one barbecue place down the street that you like."

Yugyeom smiled and leaned in close, pouting his pink lips and fluttering his eyelashes. "Can I stay the night?"

Jinyoung stared at him for a moment and sighed, rolling his eyes. "I guess so. I'm guessing you don't have extra clothes in your bag do you?"

Yugyeom bit his lip and smiled, shrugging. "I might have packed some, just in case, you know I'd need them.."

The older huffed and tried to hide his small smile behind his turtleneck, shaking his head. "Fine, let's go before you have us out at 2 am again." He stood up and shrugged back on his big, long length coat.

Yugyeom followed and grabbed his own fur-hooded coat, pulling it on and grabbing his backpack. "You're paying, right hyung?" He asked, smiling down at the older man with a sheepish toothy grin.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes again before he grabbed the younger's hand, pulling him to the door. "Aish, Yug, you're trying to break me."

They both waved at Bambam who was throwing away the last of his own trash and putting chairs back to where they belonged, giving Yugyeom the OK to head out and he'd close up. They walked hand in hand to the subway, giggling and laughing with each other, keeping close proximity to keep them warm from the cold winter night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please comment or leave feedback let me know what you thought also if you have any questions :)  
> also come talk to me on tumblr, i reblog a lot of shit and sometimes write drabbles i don't put up on here it's good fun  
> if you want to come yell or fangirl or talk dirty shit come follow and talk to me on twitter or tumblr.  
> [tumblr](http://actualfuckboyhobi.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/benibirb)


End file.
